Broken Marilyn english version
by IKST
Summary: Stiles had a hard time accepting it but he knew deep down that only another one as damaged as her would be able to give her all she needed: the will to hold on. No one could hold on as much as Isaac. One-shot. Translated from spanish to english.


Lydia studied Isaac for several minutes before she came to a basic conclusion, the boy liked Allison. She could see how nervous he was whenever he talked to her, the hands in his pockets, the fake cynicism and the presumptions that once again were all too fake.

She could also see the way he always seemed to be shifting his gaze between Scott and Allison. Yes, he was definitely attracted to her. Lydia didn't know why knowing this made her feel upset. No, it definitely wasn't upsetting.

Or maybe it was.

I mean it's not like she couldn't understand why he liked Allison, she had the skinny legs of a Tumblr prototype and a more nicer attitude than hers, well more was an adverb that ran short in comparison, but that wasn't the point. The shy and introvert Isaac liked Allison, Scott's on and off girlfriend and yes the same Scott who was also Isaac's best friend and roommate.

That ungrateful little boy was throwing rocks at the water he was drinking from.

Lydia devilishly smiled as she ran one of her short and well painted nails over Isaac's cardigan -who by the way looked like had found an stylist- tracing a path.

The three of them were staring at her: Scott was smiling, Allison with shock allover her face –because the only name that had come out of Lydia's mouth lately was the name of the Unpronounceable, who was now living in London and kept sleeping with a different blonde every day, but Lydia would never admit that it was him who had broken up with her and not the other way around like she was now used to say- and of course little Isaac who was now petrified by the look she was giving him.

He felt her warm breath tingling in his ear, almost as she was kissing him. He could even smell the coffee, the mint and the peach from her lipstick and it was driving him insane.

¨I know your secret¨ she whispered while looking at Allison. ¨But you should know better. You can't lust after your best friend's girlfriend¨

Isaac's shoulders tensed at that statement and he gave her a killing look. Lydia Martin had won his hate since that day; the day he asked her out and oh she had even laughed and told him to come back when the bike he rode to school had an engine, not a chain. She was a bitch.

She backed away as if nothing had ever happened, took her red limited edition Louis Vuitton bag and walked away.

She hadn't even studied for her math exam but of course she scored the higher note, as usual.

* * *

Lydia found her way into the boys' showers after the game, it was Beacon Hills against some school whose name wasn't worth of remembering. During the game –a little bit boring. Because well since the unpronounceable had left she had no one to cheer- she couldn't stop looking at the rising star of the number 14.

Isaac Lahey.

He knew what he was doing on the field and she had to admit that he was pretty good at it, intimidating the other team, stealing passes and showing his teeth to whoever wanted to steal him the ball, just enough to make them doubt because who wouldn't be confused if they saw them. But there's one thing she noticed too and that was the comradeship between him and Scott, which made her come to a second conclusion: Isaac liked his friendship with Scott, a lot more than he liked Allison.

Isaac almost had a heart attack when he found Lydia spying on him, well it wasn't spying if the person who was doing it wasn't really concerned about being obvious, which made him think she enjoyed it.

¨I could accuse you of sexual harassment you know¨ said Lahey holding his towel as if his life depended on it.

Lydia shook her index finger with a self-sufficient smirk in her pale face.

¨A man corners a woman? Sexual degenerate. A woman corners a man? Sexy. Learn, Isaac¨ she laid hers fingers on Isaac's hand suggestively caressing his fingers.¨ After all, I'm not gonna be here all the time to teach you¨

¨Should I be flattered about the offer?¨ He said ironically. Lydia liked his answer, he was almost as sadist as her.

¨I think you should consider it¨ She said with confidence and oh how intimidating was that for Isaac. He was almost sure that she would rip the towel off his body at any time so he toughened his grip on it. ¨The package does not always come with the instructions manual¨

And with a comment so easy and simple as that, Lydia Martin had won the battle.

Fuck that woman, he thought.

* * *

Isaac didn't remember how he ended up asking Lydia to help him study, but there must be a benefit if she uses her 170 IQ to help him understand algebra. It wasn't that he was so stupid he couldn't understand a thing, he just preferred Lydia to clarify it. And as incredible as this may sound it was nice to hear her talking about something she could dominate, with her calm and soft voice, which he also found strangely seductive.

Also he suspected that she was much more gentle than she had ever been because she now knew the story with his father, how bad school was for him, all the broken dishes and the hours in the freezer. Maybe it was pity she felt for him, but Isaac was okay with it as long as she was quiet about it and kept her mouth shut about his interest in Allison.

Yeah he liked her but not in the way that Lydia thought he did. However, he had to admit there was something funny in underestimating Lydia's beauty and make her believe that not all the guys in Beacon Hill were ready to do anything for her. It was rare to see Lydia without makeup, with a cheap sweater (but he was sure it was worth more than everything he had in his room) and messy hair, tired eyes and skin paler than usual.

Isaac wondered if Lydia ever cried herself to sleep. He thought she had because he sure did.

Isaac felt a little bit of pity for the fifth guy that Lydia rejected this trimester, but she speaking really fast and using complicated words was all part of some plan Lydia had to not look as bad as people said. He had seen them approach her by her locker, flirty smile on, she touching their shoulders, their jaws.

A couple of dates and they already wanted to go to her house. How desperate.

But he knew Lydia never did anything than kissing, and she wouldn't let it go farther than that even if they crossed their fingers. He knew she was too proud to accept that since Jackson left her she didn't feel comfortable with that much of intimacy. It was like a punishment for being Lydia Martin, she couldn't be depressed or permanently close her legs because people would start talking more than they already did.

Lydia Martin destroyed by a boy. Never.

But when she was alone not even the mighty Lydia could muster the courage to make her bitchy and pathetic side show in herself. She was smarter than the average person, she's definitely smarter than all those stupid boys. She would let them introduce their tongues in her mouth and then she would make some silly but irrefutable excuse.

¨So, are we going out tonight?¨

¨Study session, sorry.¨ Now Isaac knew that was one of her shitty excuses.

¨I could help you if you want.¨ Oh what a stupid boy, he knew Lydia had to be mentally laughing because he was doing the same thing.

¨Oh I guess you have an IQ higher than 170?¨ Here we go.

¨Oh well if that's the case you can help me, we'll see¨

And there it goes, another guy trying to get his claws on the magnificent Lydia Martin.

Brilliant as a diamond.

Isaac knew that comparing her to a diamond wasn't the most appropriate. It wasn't even close, Lydia was more like a piece of crystal that shines with the light and stays the same in the dark. Fragile, always about to break with well hidden cracks all over her.

* * *

¨What do you see in Allison?¨

¨What? I already told you I don't like her¨

¨Yeah right, you're not fooling me Isaac. But I get your point, you're ashamed you set your eyes on your best friend's love. It's nothing new, there have been some movies with the same argument¨ she said while looking him out of the corner of her eye ¨Most of them are box office failures evidently¨.

¨And you have seen all those movies and bought every Nicholas Sparks book out there, haven't you?¨ questioned Isaac with a cocky smirk ¨You see then that happy endings only happen in movies¨

¨Haven't found your Rose yet Isaac? ¨ buffed Lydia.

¨And have you found your Jack…¨

But he left the sentence there because Jack was short for Jackson who had pretty much dumped her after she so hopefully declared her love for him.

¨It's okay. You can say his name, I don't care¨ she answered but he knew she was lying, the way her lips had just formed in a tight line spoiled the lie.

¨No, I'm sorry¨ he insisted, cursing himself mentally ¨Truly, I forgot…¨

¨I said it wad it was okay didn't I Isaac? ¨repeated Lydia with a little bit of hysteria in her voice, almost filing her nails to the cuticle ¨Have you seen Titanic?¨

¨No¨ he cleared his throat, scared about the road this conversation was taking.

¨No? well here's a synopsis: the Titanic sinks –obviously, there was a reason the movie was called that- , Jack and Rose make plans to get married, have kids, grow old and die together, but guess what? Jack dies. Rose however gets married, has kids and dies as an old lady because she wanted to live just like Jack told her to. So before the ship sinks they find each other, they kiss and that's how the movie ends. Now, you come to tell me that happy endings only happen in movies? You've discovered America, what a genius¨

¨I said I was sorry Lydia¨ he insisted, getting irritated.

¨Don't come here to tell me what I already know Isaac. The happy fucking endings don't exist, you know why? Because there's always a Jackie, a Marilyn and a fucking Kennedy. ¨

* * *

Isaac didn't realize the meaning of those words until a couple of days later, taking note of agonizing pain that was slowly consuming Lydia.

Jackie was calmed and private, the perfect First Lady, However she lacked the strength and competitiveness of the Kennedy clan.

Monroe had a perfectly studied seduction, femininity and glamour. She was sexually attractive, pretending to be a fool without being one. She had to learn to pretend in order to block the cracks. That side of her had also created a certain grimness in her, she developed a neurotic, depressive and obsessive personality. Lydia was a Marilyn Monroe.

And Kennedy…well Isaac hadn't made a big research about him. Apparently he was a womanizer and was unhealthy. He hadn't figured out what Jackie and Kennedy had to do with the equation that was Lydia's reality, and he couldn't help but realize the lack of sleep that reality was causing him.

* * *

¨You know which used to be my favorite Madonna song?¨ she asked, which made Isaac turn his eyes to her without stop writing his notes. ¨Like A Virgin¨

He shook his head, forcing back a smile. Of course she did everything with a purpose.

¨Are you a virgin Isaac?¨ she suddenly asked not even trying to mask her curiosity for the teen wolf's intimacy or lack of.

¨It's not like my sex life is any of your business, Lydia¨ he pointedly answered, pretending that there was never a question.

¨Oh, come on. There's nothing to be ashamed of Isaac. We were all virgins once, before we stopped being ones of course¨

He raised an eyebrow at her. It sounded silly at first, but it was incredibly biting. Like everything in her was.

¨I know! You're not a virgin but you haven't had that much experience to consider yourself an expert¨ Isaac he buried his pencil on his notebook with far more force than necessary, shocked at Lydia's audacity to formulate just the right theory.

But he wouldn't let her know that.

¨Whatever¨ he said with fake indifference.

¨Are you afraid of intimacy, Isaac?¨ she dared to ask without her usual derogatorily tone.

Isaac had to look at her to make sure his assumptions were right and not just mere suspicions. Lydia Martin had let her guard down: she was interested in him, but not in the same way she was interested about Allison and other things in his life, but in an uncertain and indecisive way.

Almost as if his answer was going to have some kind of impact in Lydia. Isaac doubted if exposing himself so nakedly was a good idea, honesty didn't usually work for two emotionally damaged people like them. Sometimes it was better to leave things like they were without trying to fix them, to not make them worst.

But Lydia had been through enough shit to value his sincerity, acting as if she really needed it.

¨I've never felt that close to someone¨ he mumbled.

She nodded, with the uncertainty in her eyes reflected on her sloppy movements. She tried to hold tight her lipstick but she ended up making a mess and letting it fall to the floor. Isaac stood up to help her, surprised when he saw her hands shacking. Lydia stopped him, pointing her hand at the door and turning her back to him, hiding her watery eyes from Lahey's stoned ones. He didn't understand what he had done to disturb her in such a way. The last time Lydia had a crisis was when he saw them together, she and Jackson.

¨Go¨ she demanded, rising her voice.

¨You don't want me to go, I know it¨ He tried to calm her making long pauses as he spoke even if his heart was beating at 100 per hour.

¨You know nothing¨ she pushed him to the door, closing the door in his face. Isaac heard her break in tears, she was drowning in tears and anxiety.

He let his body slide until he touched the floor, resting his head on the wall. He could hear every desperate cry as if he was right next to her, the same hole in his stomach and the irremediable sensation of hurting her, even if Lydia's soul had no cure. Isaac understood why she had reacted the way she did, giving permission to the long saved tear in her eyes lo fall.

The answer he had given was not what Lydia had expected.

After all the time they had shared, he still didn't trust her.

Isaac wanted to yell at her that that wasn't the truth, that he didn't finish his sentence. A glass broke inside the bedroom, Isaac thought it must have been the mirror. He knocked several times but Lydia never opened the door. And he never left, Lydia was shocked when she found him sleeping outside her door with fast breathing and horribly noticeable bags under his eyes.

* * *

Lydia noticed just how inexperienced Isaac was on the matter in hand once she had him in her bed. The process had been a long one, first of all because neither of them was ready to expose themselves so roughly. Lydia gave her sweet adolescence years to Jackson, who took them merciless. Isaac, strangely, made resurface that sweetness she taught was buried deep inside her. He provoked her to kiss him, hug him, run her fingers through his hair, comfort him and heal him, but she consciously knew that at first sight even with his werewolf powers and his magic hair, he had never been able to hide his vulnerability. It was something basic in his build as a person. But Lydia, someone who learned to mask herself behind several layers of makeup and clever, answers didn't recover like she would have bet.

She was still standing because he made her do it, not out of her own will.

Isaac was like a little puppy, beaten by everyone, kicked out of what he considered his home twice, with constant reminders of the ghosts that had haunted him in his childhood. Lydia kissed every place she imagined his father had hit him: on the nose, his forehead, his eyelids, and his abdomen.

She kissed him repeatedly, trying to hold in her memory every gesture he made, Isaac let a hoarse moan made its way out of his throat, burying his claws on the sheets in a desperate way to keep his control. Lydia told him to close his eyes, something that threw him off balance but did anyway. He felt so inoffensive in front of her that not even his body was letting him put any resistance, getting hotter as she lowered her hands until she unzipped his pants.

His eyes flashed yellow when he realized the fascinated look Lydia had on when she looked in between his hips. She then told him not to worry.

That she would do all the job.

It was the least she could do for him, who took charge of picking all her pieces and putting her back together.

* * *

Isaac started to sneak into her bedroom every night, they had sex, held each other and stayed like that until the sunrise. He started to smell like her expensive perfume and Lydia reduced the bitchy tone in her comments. They sat together at lunch, touching fingers under the table and would lock away in the bathroom, not to fuck because Isaac hated small places but just to have small talks.

They never cared in telling their friends that they were together because it wasn't a secret to anyone. Allison figured it out in a slumber party, Lydia slept all night without waking up at midnight screaming or crying. Scott, on the other side, began to notice that Isaac looked less sad and more secure, the kind of security that comes with finding an anchor.

Stiles had a hard time accepting it but he knew deep down that only another one as damaged as her would be able to give her all she needed: the will to hold on.

No one could hold on as much as Isaac.

 **N/A:** so finally I decided to upload the english version of this story (the original one is in my profile). I've always been a huge fan of this pairing and now that all my hopes are deep buried because of the course that the show took, there's nothing more to do that keep writing about them D:. In my head, they are the perfect fit for each other. This is a oldie, so I'll try to bring new stories and translate them to english (which is not my mothertongue lenguage, so I apologize in case there are mistakes or something like that). Thanks so much to the person who helped me translating this, you are a sunshine!


End file.
